


1980

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tipping point for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1980

Peter bent over the baby, cradled in his mother's arms, to say goodbye.

"You won't stay?" Lily asked. "At least til midnight."

Peter shook his head, Harry's first Halloween was going to be a party, but: "Matilda's at home," he said.

Lily smiled and Peter blushed. Even after a more than a year with Peter, Matilda still found magic a little disconcerting, and she had to work the following day.

"Give her my love," Lily said.

Harry grabbed Peter's hand a gurgled.

Peter walked home thinking that kids weren't so bad; and found the Dark Mark floating in the sky.


End file.
